shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanjou Kairi
Kairi is one of the official major characters of the original Shugo Chara anime. He is the Jack for the second half of the first series and returned to that position in Encore. He admitted his love to Amu before he left and still is trying to make himself worthy of her. At first he was sent to spy on the guardians but he befriended them and soon even rebelled against his sister who worked for Easter. Personality Unlike the spontaneous Kukai, Kairi is intelligent, uptight, very organized, and blunt about faults. Even with these traits, he is so capable that Amu and Yaya call him "class president" (class prez for short.) He can also become very shy in certain situations. He has a tendency to be the "planner" of the group, ad he usually leads the meetings and instructs what is to be done by each member. Relationships Amu- A secondary relationship in the series. He admits he loves her and is currently trying to make himself worthy of her. History Kairi is the younger brother of Yukari Sanjou and was sent to spy on the Guardians. This was not his choice though, Yukari immediately begged him to transfer to Seiyo upon discovering that he had a Guardian Character. Since his sister is busy at work, Kairi takes care of the household work (and his sister) in her apartment. However, when he saw the true meaning of his "missions," he tries to rebel against Yukari, but not before he reveals his secret to the Guardians when they accidentally discover him with Pestering CDs. After Amu convinces him that he needs to do what he truly thinks is right, he switches sides. After they stopped Easter's plan to use the Black Diamond CDs, he returns to his hometown and his place as the Jack's Chair is replaced by Nagihiko Fujisaki. In the anime, Kairi reappears in episode 71 where he becomes Chairman of a Committee, and meets Amu and Tadase, who are both representatives of Seiyo Academy. He is still seeking to improve himself to become a man worthy of Amu. Appearance Kairi is a fair-skinned man currently about 15 years old. He have short and cleansed hair with a dark mint hair color. Kairi mainly have cyan-colored eyes, and often wears old-fashioned glasses. In his Seiyo Acadeny uniform, he wears a black suit jacket and blue shorts. He have a blue tie on the center, and a pair of black shoes. As one of the male Guardians, he wears a blue royal cape. As Samurai Soul, Kairi's Character Transformation is known as the modern samurai. He is shown without his glasses, and have a short ponytail, similar to his Character Change. On his head, he have a light mint-colored veil that becomes lengthy to the end of his waist. His attire consists of a dark green, sleeveless shirt with a pair of sleeves that are connected with nets. Kairi have seas green baggy pants and wears a pair of unknown geta. On his waist is a green bow on the center. Musashi Kairi's Guardian Character is the samurai Musashi, created from his will to be a strong samurai and protect the weak. As a headstrong character, Musashi is very wise and calm and deep-voiced. Character Change During Character Change, his hair changes to a samurai's ponytail and uses a Bokken (Traditional wooden Katana) to fight. He can also use his katana to create a defensive shield. Samurai Soul When in a Character Transformation with Musashi, Kairi becomes a powerful samurai character named . This represents his desire to be a samurai and protector of the weak. Attacks Lightning Blade Gallery Samurai Soul.JPG|Samurai Soul Fanon Descriptions Sanjou Kairi:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Easter Members Category:Guardians members